Laxana Week
by dragonslayerwendy
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles for Laxana (Laxus x Cana) week 2014 November 19 - 25. All of the drabbles are written in Cana's POV. I hope you enjoy!
1. Day 1-Birthday

Day 1 – Birthday

My eyes stay fixated on the door, waiting for it to open. I wait so I can see his face, the look of surprise and confusion as he sees me, not drinking for once, holding a big cake in my hands. The way he is, he probably forgot his own birthday. That did happen last year, and the whole guild had a good laugh at his expense. He wasn't really that happy when everyone started laughing. He shouted at us about how he hated surprise parties, and then left with a frown on his face. I thought that he would be happy when he saw the guild celebrating his birthday, but he wasn't. Master and the Raijinshu tribe felt bad, but I felt even worse.

That's why this year the guild quickly dismissed the idea of throwing a surprise party for Laxus again. Everyone agreed to not mention his birthday, but I didn't. I never said anything, but I already had everything planned out in my head. Laxus left on a job yesterday and was coming home today, on his birthday. I made sure that everything is ready. The only thing left was for him to show up. After an hour of waiting, he did eventually come. Like I expected, the sight before him caught him by surprise. I pushed the cake into his hands and smiled at him. The only thing I got back was a frown.

„I told you I hate surprises", he says, and I turn my look to the ground. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake and I should have just pretended I forgot.

„But", he says, and puts the cake on the table. He then walks over to me and lifts up my chin with his hand. I can see a hint of a smile gracing his lips. He looks me in the eyes, eyes that seem so full of love and I find myself gasping in shock at his next words, because I know that he means every word.

„I don't mind if the surprise is from you."

I turn my head to the cake to hide the blush that decorates my face with a very dark shade of red. I can see the lighting card that I myself drew on the top of the cake. I turn my head back at him, and I stare at the scar on his face for a few seconds until I grab his shoulders and lift up myself enough so that I can whisper into his ear. I whisper softly then, words that I didn't get a chance to say to him last year. Words that might not mean anything to him, but they mean everything to me.

„_Happy Birthday__."_

_**A/N: First day of Laxana week, written in Cana's POV. I hope you enjoyed and please rate and review!**_


	2. Day 2-Kiss

Day 2 – Kiss

"Didn't you hear? Laxus just when on an S-class job!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he is!"

"I'm not so sure. I heard that a lot of people have died on this job."

"He's our Laxus, what's the worst that could happen?"

I'm just standing here and listening to everyone talking about Laxus going on a job that he didn't even tell me he was going to. I'm not sure what to do. He just left the guild, so if I run faster, maybe I'll catch up to him.

And then? What would I tell him? Beg him to not go? Try to convince him that it's a bad idea? Yell at him for not telling me? I can't do that. But I know that I should do something before he leaves Magnolia.

Everyone's eyes turn to me in surprise as they see me running full speed out of the guild, headed for Laxus. As I leave the guild, I realize how cold it is. I forgot my jacket in the guild, I was in a rush after all.

The cold only makes me run faster, so I can warm up. After fifteen minutes of running, my legs are starting to hurt. In the distance I can see a lone figure, a tall blond that looks awfully like Laxus. My eyes light up as I realize that, that is in fact Laxus!

As I come closer to him, he notices me, probably caught my smell, and turns around. I arrive next to him, panting and gasping for breath. His eyebrow raises as he looks at me as I'm trying to speak.

"Wha…inking?" I can't even say the whole sentence as I'm desperate to catch my breath.

"What?" he asks, not understanding a word I just said.

"What are you thinking?! You could die! Why would you.. Why not.. tell me.." Tears well up in my eyes, and I can see a pang of guilt crossing his face.

He lifts up my chin and wipes away the tears that have already started falling.

"Because you would come with me, and I know better than to put you in danger."

"But..I…can take care…of myself.." I say, and new tears start dripping from my eyes.

"I know." He says. He puts his hand away, and I already miss the warmth of it. I raise my head and am completely surprised when I see him inching closer. I close my eyes and almost immediately feel warm on my forehead. I don't open my eyes for a whole minute, and when I do, I can't see him. But I can feel his kiss on my forehead, warming me up.

I smile and look up at the sky. I wrap my arms around myself and I smile even more than.

Laxus' coat is on me.

A/N: I hope this was better than the last drabble! Today is the 2nd day of Laxana week and the prompt is Kiss. I kinda like how this one turned out, but I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Also, if you have a Laxana drabble request for this week, feel free to send it to me! The remaining prompts are: Morning, Awkward, Wonderwall and Future.

Thank you for reading and please Rate & Review!


	3. Day 3-Morning

Day 3 – Morning

I feel incredibly dizzy and sick. Like I've been drinking the whole night. I try to lift myself up from my bed using my elbows, but after a while I just give up, slumping back on the bed.

I struggle to keep my eyes open, but to no avail. I just open one eye, just a little, so I can see where I am.

Like I suspected, I'm in bed. But this is definitely not my room. My room is quite colorful and cheerful, but this room is just plain and boring.

The sound of the door opening sets me off on alarm, and I immediately open both of my eyes, almost passing out from the dizziness. I pull out my cards from my pack that I apparently still have on me, but then I stop, noticing who this blond guy really was.

"Laxus?" I ask, putting a hand on my forehead like that would stop the headache.

"Beer queen." He nods at me. I raise an eyebrow at his comment.

"Beer queen? Seriously?" I smile when I see him shrug.

He lifts up his head then, and I wonder what he's thinking right now.

"You were really drunk last night. Had to carry you here." He says. He probably guessed that I would want to know why I'm in his room.

"Oh." I say. I don't know what else to say. "Thanks?"

"Well you should be thanking me. If I hadn't taken care of you, you would've been spending the night in the bar with the other drunks."

I try to smile, but the effort that takes for me to do so gives me another headache. He walks over to me then, and puts his hand on my forehead. I blush at the contact. I have never been this close to him before. He starts to pull away, but I grab a hold of his hand and he stops.

"Thank you." I say and I can practically feel the smirk on his face.

"No problem. Try not to drink so much again though. I would feel sorry for whoever will have to carry you."

This comment puts me in a better mood somehow, because I know he doesn't really mean it. I loosen my grip on his hand then, and as he pulls away, I can see the smirk that I just felt.

"Great morning, isn't it?" he says. I notice that he feels kind of awkward. He's obviously trying to do his best in starting a conversation.

"It sure is." I say, and as I close my eyes, I can feel a thin blanket pulling me off reality. I smile again before I doze off.

_It's a wonderful morning._

_**A/N: Woo-hoo! Day 3 of Laxana week and the prompt is Morning! I know that this didn't have much romantic interaction between them, but I'm not really good with more romantic things -_-' **_

_**I still haven't gotten reviews, but I can see that a few people Followed this story or put it under their Favorites list. I want to thank you guys for reading!**_

_**Also, I will be accepting requests for the other days of Laxana week. The remaining prompts are Awkward, Wonderwall and Future. Just leave a review if you have a request and I'll try my best!**_

_**Thank you for reading and please R & R!**_


	4. Day 4-Awkward

Day 4 – Awkward

As I wake up again, I can see that I'm not in Laxus' room anymore. It appears that during the last few hours I was transferred from his room to mine.

My head doesn't hurt that much anymore, but I still feel a little dizzy. I wonder if Laxus brought me here. Well, he probably did. But is he still here?

"Laxus?" I call out. I can't hear anything from the apartment, only some sounds from outside.

"Yeah?" A sound of shock escapes my lips as I turn around and see him climbing in from the window.

"Your door's complicated. This is much easier." He says, trying to explain the situation. It takes me a moment to remember where I've seen this before.

"When did you start hanging out with Natsu?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow at my question, but then shrugs it off and comes inside.

"Your head still hurtin'?" I'm surprised that he actually cares. I play it cool.

"Nah, it passed." But the wave of pain that comes to my head after I say this makes me want to scream in agony. He apparently saw the look of pain on my face, because the moment I turn to him, he's walking towards me, a worried look plastered on his face.

"You don't really look…" I flinch when I see him trip over a beer can. He stumbles a few steps forward, and then falls on my bed.

Our faces are only inches apart. We both blush a very dark shade of red, and before we move, someone comes in my room.

"Cana, we heard you weren't feeling so well, so we brought you something…"

I open my mouth when I see Levy, Erza, Laki and Juvia at the door, all four of them looking at us with shocked faces. Juvia's blushing, Levy and Laki are smirking, and Erza is beat red. Me and Laxus draw apart from each other as we see them, and I open my mouth again to explain the situation.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" I say, and blush even harder when Levy, Laki, and even Juvia, who is still blushing, start laughing at us.

"Laxus! Don't do such inappropriate things to a lady!" Erza yells, and the next thing I know, she's chasing Laxus around the room. He jumps on the bed, right behind me, and whispers in my ear.

"I'll come back later." He says, and I smile. He then jumps out the window, yelling "See ya later, sis", and now we're all laughing, except Erza, who is still beat red from anger and embarrassment.

"Well that was awkward." Says Levy, and the girls start cracking up again.

"It sure was." I say, as I start laughing with them.

A/N: Day 4 and the prompt is Awkward! As you might guess, this is a continuation of the last drabble. I first had an idea of Gildarts walking in, but then I thought about how the girls live in the same apartment complex as Cana, and they would definitely never let her live through this xD

Big thanks to Rhaella Tully for reviewing on the last drabble, and also a big thank you to everyone that Followed, Read or put this story under their Favorites!

I'm still accepting ideas for the following prompts, which are Wonderwall and Future!

Thank you for reading and please R&R!


	5. Day 7-Future

Day 7 – Future

A rainy summer day. It fell down so suddenly.

I look around the room. I can see everyone. All of my friends and comrades are gathered in this one room.

Master and the Raijinshu Tribe are right next to him, letting the tears fall from their eyes, not bothering to cover their faces. Gray is consoling Lucy, who is crying her heart out into his arms. Natsu holds Erza's hand. They're both crying, their faces scrunched in pain.

Everyone is sad, everyone is crying and waiting for the moment when he leaves us all.

Only I am standing with a straight look in my face. I don't bother to move. I just stand there, avoiding his bed. Because I know that if I see him, I'll lose it. And I have to be strong.

"Cana." My heart stops. Shock is written on my face. I slowly turn my head to the bed, and I can see him. Everyone in the room is equally surprised. They all look at Laxus, and then at me. They decide to leave the room, giving us a minute of privacy.

I don't want them to leave. How can I face him alone, in his last hours?

I barely choke back tears when I look at him again, and slowly move forward. When I reach his bed, he's gasping for air.

I can't hold back anymore. The tears start flowing. I let out a howl of pain and throw myself on him. I grasp him as hard as I can, afraid of him leaving me.

I can't let him go. I just can't! It's like letting go of my most precious memories. How do I do it?

I hear a grunt below me, and slowly lift my head up to face him. He's looking straight into my eyes, his gaze piercing through me like a sword.

He tries to say something, but I cannot figure out what he says. He finally manages to say something understandable.

"Smile." I gasp in shock, but quickly wipe away the tears. How does he expect me to smile?

"I.." he's trying to say something, and I listen closer, careful for his next words, that leave me with new tears in my eyes.

"I'll.. watch over you." After he says that, I can hear his last breath escaping him.

Instead of throwing a fit, or letting the tears fall, I just stand there with an emotionless face, for I cannot bring myself to do anything else. I'm surprised by myself when a smile creeps over my face.

I couldn't do anything for him in his last minute. The only thing I could do was respect his last wish.

So I smile. I smile up to the sky, believing that his watchful eyes are on me, like he promised.

_**A/N: Okay okay okay okay okay so I might've been a little late for this chapter… (I'm sorry don't kill me!)**_

_**Well I did have a writer's block and I couldn't write anything so… sorry…**_

_**Well, there you have it! A sad, angsty chapter for the end of this beautiful week! And now I have to work on my drabbles for StingYu week…**_

_**Well, anyway, thank you all for staying to the end of this fanfic!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


End file.
